


Aunt Peggy

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [26]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aunt Peggy, Aunt Peggy Carter, Aunt Peggy always wins, Bea and Badass Ladies, Bea is Peggy's biggest fan, Bittersweet, Cute, Family, Family Fluff, Family fun, Gen, God Mother Peggy, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's God Mother, Peggy has a fan, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), toddler time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: Normally everyone is Bea's biggest fan, but Bea will always be her Aunt Peggy's biggest fan.





	Aunt Peggy

**Author's Note:**

> Peggy Carter is just badass.

“Ah Peggy! Ah Peggy!” Bea chanted as she ran at full speed into the room of the retirement home in a blur of a purple and pigtails.

“Hello sweetheart.” Peggy greeted the little girl as she scrambled up onto the foot of the bed and crawled up the bed to give her Aunt Peggy a hug.

“Wow. You’re fast princess.” Tony breathed as he followed Bea into the room. “Hey Aunt Peggy.” He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek before settling in the chair beside her bed.

“Hello darling, no wonderful, mechanical creations to work on today?” She asked.

“Nothing that couldn’t wait while I came to visit my favourite Aunt.”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “Still such a charmer.”

“Always.” He grinned. “Plus, Pepper’s still against robo-dog.”

Peggy rolled her eyes again. “So she should be, just get a proper dog and have done with it, they’re much softer and more playful than a robot dog. Just don’t get a flamingo.” She reasoned “So my perfect little madam,” Peggy turned her attention to Bea. “What have you been up to since I last saw you?” She asked the toddler who had practically snuggled into her side.

“I drew’d you a pic-chur!” She told her excitedly, sitting up and rooting through her little backpack which she had set in her lap. She handed the Hulk teddy to Tony for him to take care of. “Here!” She beamed proudly as she handed Peggy the bright coloured crayon picture of a field of multi-coloured flowers.

“Oh, this is wonderful sweetheart.” Peggy praised with a bright smile of her own. “Thank you so much!”

Bea’s grin widened at the praise. “You welcome Ah Peggy.”

“Tony be a dear and pop this beautiful picture on top of my dresser.” Peggy handed the picture to Tony as she pressed a soft kiss to Bea’s forehead.

Tony smiled as he got up from the chair and moved towards the dresser. A mass of hand drawn pictures and photographs adorned the top of the piece of furniture. Nestled in amongst the pictures of children, grandchildren, a great-grandchild and other close family members was a picture of Peggy holding a new born Bea.

“Look how small she was…” He commented, picking up the framed photograph. “How on earth did this little angelic creature turn into that little nightmare over there?” He teased, setting it back down and making his way back over to his seat.

Bea stuck her tongue out at him from where she was seated next to Peggy on the bed.

“She’s marvellous Tony.” Peggy gave Bea a quick hug. “You and Pepper have done a wonderful job. And I have every confidence you will continue to do so.” Peggy commended, squeezing Tony’s hand with the one of hers that wasn’t wrapped around Bea.

“Honestly Aunt Peggy, I learned from the best.”

“Again, still a charmer.”

“Dada! Dada! Dell Ah Peggy!” Bea sat up suddenly.

“Tell me what Tony?” Peggy asked.

“I’m not actually sure…” Tony looked to Bea. “Tell Aunt Peggy what princess?”

“Hol’day!” Bea insisted, clearly frustrated with his not understanding. “Sim ‘essons!”

“Oh, that! We went on vacation to the LA mansion, it's all finished and re-furbished now, and we gave Bea some swimming lessons. She did really well! Didn’t you princess? Swimming like a little fish.”

“Yeah! ‘ike a fishie! Was fun!” She grinned at Peggy. “An’ Mama push Dada in pool!” She giggled.

“Did she?” Peggy smiled back, she tickled Bea’s tummy and the toddler giggled even more. “I bet that was really funny wasn’t it?”

“Yeah!” Bea grinned. “Funny!”

“Where _is_ Pepper? Is she busy again?” Peggy asked Tony.

“Yeah, she said to say ‘Hi’ and sorry she couldn’t come too.”

“Never mind. At least I’m in the company of two of my favourite people.” She smiled down at Bea. “Make sure to give her my love when you see her later.”

“I will do.” Tony nodded. “Bea was really brave and jumped in the pool while we were on vacation didn’t you?”

“Yeah! Make big spash!” Bea gestured throwing her little arms out wide. “Mama video!” She told Peggy.

“I have the video here.” Tony grabbed his phone from his pocket and perched on the edge of the bed, holding the phone so they could all see the screen.

“Oh, such a brave girl!” Peggy pulled Bea close again and kissed her head.

From the moment she was born, whenever they visited her Peggy showered Bea with so much affection, praise and love, just like Tony remembered her doing with him when he was young.

 

Tony and Bea stayed with Peggy for a couple more hours before they had to go. Just like she always did Bea insisted she wanted to stay longer with Aunt Peggy.

“No go! Day!” She insisted stubbornly, while Peggy tried her best not to laugh.

“I’m sorry princess. I don’t want to go either, but we have to get home for dinner. We’ll come back and visit Aunt Peggy very soon. I promise.”

Bea pouted and shook her head. “No!” She insisted again, folding her arms across her chest and shaking her head.

“Bea…” Tony warned. “It’s time to go home now.”

Bea looked to him with wide eyes and then switched her gaze to Peggy to try and gain some kind of support.

“Sorry sweetheart but you have to go with your Daddy now. You can come back and visit me whenever you want but you need to go home to have dinner with your Mummy and Daddy.” Peggy reasoned.

The toddler sighed sadly and pouted some more. “M’kay…” She gave Peggy a big, long hug. “Bye bye Ah Peggy.” She frowned as she pulled away from the hug.

“Don’t be sad sweetheart,” Peggy pulled her in for another hug. “Like I said before, you can come back to visit me anytime you want to. I love you sweetheart.”

“Love oo too Ah Peggy.” Bea told her as Tony helped her off the bed.

“Thank you.” Tony whispered to her as he gave Peggy a goodbye hug of his own, lingering a little longer than usual.

“I love you as well Tony.” She squeezed his hand as he pulled away.

“Love you too Aunt Peggy.” Tony picked Bea up. “We’ll be back soon, and next time I’ll put the whole day blocked off on Peppers schedule.”

“Good, it’ll be nice to see all three of you.” Peggy smiled.

“Say bye-bye to Aunt Peggy Princess.” Tony told Bea before he turned to leave the room.

“Bye-bye Ah Peggy…” Bea said sadly.

“Goodbye sweetheart.” Peggy gave her a little wave with a soft smile. She turned her gaze to Tony. “Goodbye darling, see you soon.” 

“Goodbye Aunt Peggy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little bittersweet to write all things considered but I knew I had to include Peggy in Bea's life somehow and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Also if anyone is interested I have an instagram now, and just like my tumblr it's under the same name!  
> Much love and as always and kudos, comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!  
> <3


End file.
